Shattered Past
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: When a new girl with a hidden past joins the X-Men will she bring chaos to her new friends and family or will they be able to help her overcome her past? Story much better than summary. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

~ NOTE ~ I do not own any characters except my OC's. Also so there isn't confusion my characters name is pronounced with a long A sound.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting at the table staring at the coffee pot, but at some point in time I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I knew Logan was shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as Logan sat a nice hot cup of coffee in front of me.

"I'm not sure. Jean came upstairs and told me you were asleep at the table" Logan said as he sat down across the table from me. I slowly sipped at my coffee as everyone shuffled in and out of the kitchen and got ready for school. Today was to be my first day of school at my new home. Just a few days ago I had been living in Florida with my aunt and uncle. Professor Xavier had showed up out of no where three days ago. He told my aunt and uncle about his school where mutants could train and learn to control their powers and they let me come to New York to live at the school. Since my parents had died I had legally been in the foster care system even though I lived with my uncle. Due to that fact I wasn't supposed to move out of the state without my uncle and his family unless I was adopted. In the end Logan had adopted me and we had already gotten used to viewing each other as family.

"Kale, it's time for school." Kurt said as he handed me my back pack. Snapping out of my daze I grabbed my bag and reached down to pick up my coffee cup.

"I'll take care of this. Get your butt to school before you're late." Logan said picking up the cup. Smiling I gave him a quick hug and ran out to the driveway. I threw my bag to Kurt and quickly jumped into the back seat of Scott's car with him. It only took a few minutes for us to get to the school and we all headed inside. I said bye to my friends as they walked into the cafeteria and headed to the principals office to get my schedule. Walking into the waiting room I walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me." I said getting the attention of the lady sitting at the desk.

"How can I help you young lady?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm a new student here and the call from the school said to come here for my schedule." I said calmly.

"All right then. What's your name dear?" The lady asked standing up.

"Kalex Archer." I said with a smile. Opening a drawer in a small filing cabinet she sifted through papers until she found my file.

"Here you go." She said handing me a piece of paper. Smiling I cautiously reached out with a gloved hand and took the paper from her. As I looked over my schedule I heard the door to the principal's office open and looked over to see four boys walk out. Looking over at them as well the receptionist smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pietro, could you come here for a second please?" The receptionist called to the group of boys. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver haired boy in a brown shirt and blue jeans walking over to us.

"How can I help you ladies?" He asked smugly as he leaned against the desk.

"This young lady is new here and I was wondering if you could show her around." The lady said kindly. The boy gave a quick glance over his shoulder at his friends before looking back at us and smiling.

"Yeah I have a few minutes between my classes to show her around." He said. Turning around I followed him and his friends out into the hallway.

"Yo, Pietro, what's with the chick?" Said the smallest of the boys friends.

"She's new here, so I have to show her around." Pietro said casually. Eventually all of his friends went to class and we stopped beside a row of lockers by the gym.

"Let me see your schedule." Pietro said holding out his hand. I slowly unfolded my schedule and handed it to him. As he looked over my schedule I noticed a small grin spread across his lips.

"Well, this is good. We have five classes together so I don't have to worry about being late to class." He said looking up at me. Turning around we began walking again until we reached our first class. As we walked into the Biology room everyone looked up at me. Taking a seat beside Pietro I got my notebook and pencil out of my bag. After a few seconds of staring at my notebook I looked over at him.

"Umm, Pietro?" I said quietly. Looking over at me he tilted his head to the side a little as if to ask what I wanted.

"You still have my schedule." I said pointing to the slip of paper in his hand. Chuckling lightly he held the paper out to me. Taking the paper I quickly looked back at my notebook.

"By the way, what's your name?" Pietro asked from beside me.

"My name's Kalex, but everyone just calls me Kale for short." I said looking over at him again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kale." He said holding a hand out for me to shake. Entranced by his smile I completely forgot to be cautious and automatically reached out to shake his hand. The instant I saw red I knew what had happened and looked down at my hand. The tip of one of the fingers was ripped and there was now a fairly long cut running the length of Pietro's hand. Standing up I pulled him to his feet and we quickly left the room without even asking the teacher. Once we were out in the hall I took my bag off my shoulder and pulled out a wooden box.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I franticly opened the box and pulled out gauze and medical tape. Pietro simply sat on the floor wincing in pain. Rolling his sleeve up a little I began wrapping his hand first in medical tape to help close the wound and then wrapping it with gauze to keep the tape on. Once I was done I looked up at him and jumped slightly when I saw him staring at me.

"You're a mutant?" He asked seeming a little out of it. Sighing I looked down at the floor and sat down in front of him.

"Yeah." I said taking off my ripped glove to reveal razor sharp silver nails.

"I've never seen anyone with nails like that." Pietro said staring at my hand.

"Well, I wasn't actually born with metal nails. I….it's hard to explain." I said looking away from him.

"Don't worry, I won't ask if you don't want me to." He said holding up his hands defensively. As soon as he spread his fingers I could see the look of pain dart across his face.

"You should try not to move your hand around too much. The more you move it around the longer it'll take to heal." I said staring down at the floor. All I could see of Pietro was his feet but I could tell he was looking at the classroom door.

"We should probably get back to class." He said standing up. Looking up at him I sighed.

"I'm not going back in there. He's been yelling for the past ten minutes about us leaving the room." I said as I also stood up. Looking at the door then back at me Pietro grinned.

"I know where we can go." He said grabbing my wrist with his good hand. We quickly headed down the hall and out the main doors. Within minutes we were at a run down house near the school. Fallowing Pietro inside I looked around and smiled a little.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood House." He said gesturing to the inside of the house.

"The Brotherhood House? Why's it called that?" I asked.

"Well, my friends and I are all mutants too and we call ourselves the Brotherhood." He said.

"So you guys are kind of like the X-Men." I said looking around again.

"We're nothing like them. How do you even know about them?" Pietro questioned as he stepped toward me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I…I live with them, but why does it matter?" I said backing up against the door.

"The X-Men are our enemies. We hate each other." Pietro said coming closer. Pressing my back against the door I froze. Seeing that I was afraid Pietro sighed and sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

"You should go." He said looking down at the floor. Taking a step toward him I stopped and looked down at the floor as well.

"Pietro…" I said quietly.

"Kale, just leave. If the others find out that you're one of the X-Men they'll flip out. Just go." He said walking up the stairs. Frowning, I slowly turned around and left. At the end of the driveway I stopped and looked back at the house for a minute. Slowly I walked back to the school. Pulling my schedule out of my bag I saw that it was time for third period to start and I had gym third period. Since I had already seen where the gym was I got there quickly and got a uniform from the gym teacher. After changing into my gym uniform I walked out of the locker room, but automatically froze. Across the gym sitting about ten feet from my friends were Pietro and his three friends. I was going to have to walk right past them to get to my friends. Slowly I started walking across the gym but was stopped about half way there by a blonde girl and one of her friends.

"Hey, new girl, don't think you can just come in here and steal Pietro from us. He'd never be interested in a freak like you anyways." The blonde said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trust me you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not going to steal him or anyone." I said keeping my eyes on the floor.

"You had better just stay away from him. Got it?" She said trying to sound tough. Nodding slightly they walked away. Again I started walking thinking about what the girl had said. As I walked past Pietro and the other members of the brotherhood I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. Walking over to Jean and Kitty I sat down, but said nothing.

"What's wrong, Kale?" Kitty asked looking at me with a worried expression.

"It's nothing. Hey Jean, could you show me to my classes today?" I asked looking over at Jean.

"Sure, let me see your schedule." She said with a smile. Handing her my schedule I sighed quietly. As I let my eyes wander around the gym I found myself staring at Pietro. Letting my eyes drift toward the floor by his feet I suddenly stopped and stared at his hand. It was still wrapped in the bandage from earlier and it made me wonder what he had told his friends. Looking down at my own hands I realized I only had one glove on. Pulling my ripped glove out of my bag I looked over at Jean again.

"Jean, could I borrow your sewing kit for a second?" I asked. Nodding she handed me the little box beside her back pack. Pulling out a needle and black thread I got to work on fixing my glove. At least it got my mind off of Pietro for a few minutes, but as soon as I was done and looking at my glove I thought about what had happened in first period. Frowning I pulled the glove on and looked around the room. The blonde girl from earlier was now standing next to Pietro talking to him and his friends. As soon as she saw that I was looking at them she reached over and hung onto Pietro's arm. As I stared at them I got that feeling in my stomach again like I had been punched and I stood up. Walking straight past them I headed to the locker room and quickly changed back into my regular school clothes. Walking out of the locker room I saw that she was still clinging to him. Passing them again I picked up my bag and walked out of the gym. Once I was out in the hall I pressed my back against the lockers and slowly slid to the floor. I didn't know why I felt this way and I had to keep myself from punching the lockers. As soon as class ended I headed to the cafeteria and got my lunch. Walking outside I found the table where Jean and kitty were sitting with the others.

"Hey, Kale, why did you like walk out of gym last period?" Kitty asked. Looking across the table at her I shrugged. I really didn't feel like talking about it with anyone. A few minutes into lunch I saw one of Pietro's friends walking toward us and prepared for the worst. Instead of coming over and causing a scene like I thought he was going to he sat down beside Kitty and started talking to her. Once he left I looked up at her across the table.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the boy as he walked back to his friends.

"Oh, that's Lance. He's my boyfriend." Kitty said with a big smile. As soon as she said that I froze and my jaw dropped. Letting my eyes slowly drift back to my tray I saw that my hands were shaking. Standing up abruptly I almost knocked Scott over as he walked behind me to take his tray in.

"What's wrong, Kale?" Jean asked as I quickly picked up my bag and tray.

"I…I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I said as I quickly turned around and walked away. As I was dropping my tray off inside I accidently ran into someone and we both fell to the floor.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I picked myself up and dusted my pants off.

"It's fine, but maybe you should slow down a bit." The other person said. As soon as I heard his voice I looked up at him. Standing directly in front of me was the one person I was trying to avoid.

"Why were you running anyways?" Pietro asked handing me my back pack off the floor.

"I…I don't feel good. I'm going home." I said looking down at my feet. Suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead and looked up at him.

"You don't have a fever or anything." He said pressing the back of his hand to my forehead. After a few seconds of staring at him I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"What was that for?" He asked taking a step back.

"I hate you. You are such a jerk; you know that?" I said sharply as I walked past him. Once I was outside I stopped and gave a heavy sigh before heading toward the main road. Right before I stepped off school property I felt someone grab my wrist and I turned around to punch the person in the face. Instead they grabbed my fist and stopped me mid swing.

"Why are you mad at me?" Pietro asked a little franticly.

"Because you're nothing but a liar." I said breaking free from his grip.

"What do you mean? What did I lie about?" He asked. Turning to face away from him I crossed my arms.

"You lied about the brotherhood hating the X-Men. Kitty and Lance are dating so that proves that you guys don't hate us." I said.

"Kale, I'll explain. Lunch is almost over so I can't explain now, but come by the brotherhood house at eight tonight and I'll explain everything okay?" Pietro said calmly.

"Fine." I said as I turned around and walked back to the school. The rest of the day went by slowly, but by the end of it I knew where all of my classes were. After we got home I sat in my room alone thinking about why I had acted the way I had at school. Finally I decided that I needed to talk to someone about all of it and I headed down the hall.

"Jean, could I talk to you for a second?" I asked opening her door a little bit.

"Sure, come on in." She said. Walking in I sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at my hands.

"I never really got out much when I was a kid and my parents never really explained things to me, so I still don't know what a lot of things mean. I was wondering if you could explain something to me." I said looking over at her.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" She asked putting down the book she was reading.

"Well, I was wondering what it means when you see a certain person and you can't help but smile. What is it called when you get butterflies in your stomach whenever you see them and when you talk to them it's like nothing else exists?" I explained.

"Love. It means that you love that person." Jean said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what exactly is love?" I asked.

"Well, to love someone means that you care about them more than anything else. You can't stop thinking about that person no matter how hard you try." Jean explained. After a few seconds my eyes turned silver and I looked over at her.

"Please don't read my mind." I said trying to stay calm.

"Sorry." She said.

"Well, thanks Jean." I said as I stood up and headed to the door.

"Just come back if you have any other questions." She called as I walked out of the room. Walking back into my room I looked at the clock. I still had an hour before I had to go to the brotherhood house so I got some clean clothes and hopped in the shower. By the time I was done it was almost time for me to leave. Heading back into my room I quickly got dressed in dark purple skinny jeans and a black Invader Zim tank top. After pulling on my sneakers and putting my jewelry and eyeliner on I headed down stairs.

"Kale, where are you going?" Logan asked as I opened the front door.

"I'm just going to go to the movies for a little bit. I'll be back before eleven." I said smoothly.

Okay, just don't get into any trouble." He said. Flashing him a quick smile I headed out the door. It didn't take very long to get to the brotherhood house and it wasn't far from the theatre so technically I wasn't completely lying to Logan. Pausing for a second I reached up and knocked on the door. Almost as soon as I knocked the door swung open to reveal Pietro. Walking inside I looked around again.

"Come on." Pietro said gesturing for me to follow him. Turning right away from the door we walked into the living room where the other three brotherhood members and a girl were sitting.

"Kale, this is Todd, Fred, Lance, and my sister Wanda." He said gesturing to the smallest in their group then the biggest and then the girl. Nodding slightly I said hello.

"Hey, you're that girl that was sitting across from Kitty at lunch." Lance said standing up.

"Yeah, my name's Kale." I said politely. Walking up to me he held out his hand and I quickly looked over at Pietro.

"She doesn't shake hands. That's how I got cut earlier." He said.

"So, you're the girl my brother won't shut up about." Wanda said walking over to me. Looking over at Pietro I saw him turn a little red.

"I guess so." I said with a slight laugh.

"Well, me and Kale need to talk so we'll see you guys later." Pietro said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs. Once we were in his room he closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Sorry about all of them. They get annoying after a while." He said turning around to face me.

"It's fine. They're better than my cousins." I said with a slight smile. Sitting down on his bed I waited for him to join me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as he sat beside me.

"The reason I said we couldn't hang out anymore is because of my dad. He absolutely hates the X-Men and he'd flip out if I was friends with one of them. Sorry I was being such an asshole earlier too." Pietro said staring down at his floor.

"It's fine. If you don't want to be friends that's fine; I understand." I said looking away.

"It's not fine, Kale. I do want to be friends with you it's just that my dad won't let me." He said standing up and pacing back and forth across the room.

"You always do what your dad says?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, he's my dad. I have to listen to him; don't I?" He said looking over at me.

"I guess so. I wouldn't really know anything about parents. I never really had any." I said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked as he stopped pacing.

"I was taken from my parents when I was four years old. Ten years later I went to live with my aunt and uncle. They never really asked me to do anything other than watch my cousins." I said trying to stay calm.

"What do you mean you were taken from your parents?" He asked kneeling down in front of me.

"I was taken from my parents to be part of an experimental project called A.M.E.; Advanced Mutant Enhancement. While I was there they performed experiments on me to try and make the most advanced soldier in existence. They gave me drugs that made me faster and stronger than anything they had ever seen. After the experiments were done they worked on training me. They trained me in stealth and taught me to use different types of weapons, but they soon realized that they couldn't control my powers. In order to keep my powers contained they made a metal collar that I couldn't take off. It kept me from being able to activate my powers. When I turned fourteen I started realizing what they were trying to do and I decided that I had to find a way to escape. My chance came the day that the man in charge of A.M.E. came to inspect the facility. I had spent all night using my nails to break the lock on my collar and when they opened the door to my room I escaped. I ended up taking out over half of the guards before I managed to get outside and had almost killed the man responsible for all of it. After a few weeks I went to live with my aunt and uncle in Florida. It was the farthest place I knew away from A.M.E. I spent the next three years living with them until Professor Xavier came and brought me back here. Now I have an adoptive father named Logan." I said calmly. Looking up I saw Pietro staring at me. The entire time I had been speaking he hadn't taken his eyes off of me. He sat there for a minute letting it all sink in before he sat up on his knees and hugged me. I couldn't help but be surprised by his actions so I just sat there.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that." He said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Smiling slightly I looked up at him.

"So, are your parents still alive?" He asked sitting beside me on the bed.

"I don't know. It's been so long since I've seen them that I don't even know if I'd recognize them. My uncle couldn't get a hold of them at all in the three years I was in Florida. If they are alive they're probably in hiding." I said looking over at him. As I looked over at him my eyes were drawn to the clock on his night stand and I quickly stood up.

"Shit! I have to get home. I told Logan I'd be back by eleven and it's already 10:45 pm." I said rushing to the door. Pietro and I ran down the stairs and I waited for him as he went to ask Lance for his keys. Once he got back we ran out to Lance's jeep and quickly drove back to the mansion. As I got out at the end of the driveway I looked back at Pietro and smiled slightly.

"So, does this mean we're friends now?" I asked as he looked back at me. Flashing me a slight smile he nodded before turning around and heading home. Smiling widely I turned around and ran to the front door. Walking into the mansion I was greeted by Logan.

"Eleven o'clock on the dot." He said as I took my shoes off by the door.

"I told you I'd be back at eleven. Well, I'd love to chat but I have school in the morning. Good night Logan." I called as I ran up the stairs and into my room. That night I fell asleep quickly and waited for morning to come.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as my alarm went off I jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the shower. The rest of the morning I was in a hurry as I got dressed in a tight black tank top and neon green skinny jeans. As I ran down the stairs I put my jewelry on and headed to the kitchen.

"Where's the fire?" Logan asked as I grabbed a Sprite out of the fridge and an apple out of the basket on the counter.

"I'm just looking forward to going to school today. I like all of my classes." I said as I finished the last bite of my apple and chugged the last of my soda. With that I ran back upstairs and made sure I had everything in my bag. After I had checked everything and fixed my hair the way I liked it I grabbed my bag and headed back down stairs. I didn't even bother putting my shoes on; instead I put them in my bag and walked outside to the cars. Jumping in the back seat with Kurt I pulled my shoes out and slipped them on as we drove down the driveway and headed to school. When we got to the school I found Kitty and together we walked into the cafeteria to find Pietro and Lance's table. Once we found them we walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Kitty." Lance said happily as he stood up and gave her a hug. Seeing them so happy made me a little envious and I couldn't help but wish that I had a boyfriend.

"Good morning Kale." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Good morning Pietro." I said as I looked back at him with a smile. As I sat there looking at him I remembered what Jean had told me about love and I automatically felt my face heat up.

"Kale, you're blushing." Pietro said with a little chuckle. I didn't know why but as soon as he said that my face got even warmer and I quickly hid my face in my hands.

"Kale, can I talk to you for a second?" Kitty asked as she tapped me gently on the shoulder. Standing up from the table I followed her over to the wall.

"Do you like Pietro?" She asked when I looked up at her.

"I…I don't really know. Every time I see him my heart starts pounding like a jackhammer and I get dizzy. Jean tried explaining love to me and in her opinion I'm in love." I said as I slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Trust me if that's how you feel every time you see him you're definitely in love with him. It's the same with me a Lance. When I see him it's like everything around me stops and the only thing I can see is him." Kitty said sitting down beside me.

"Honestly I'm jealous of you and Lance. I wish I had a boyfriend." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Well then ask Pietro out. I know he'd say yes." She said with a smile as she stood up and pulled me to my feet. Looking up at her I froze.

"Kitty, I can't. I've only been here for two days; we barely even know each other." I said panicking a little.

"Kale, it'll be fine. I know you can do this, and besides didn't you go over to his house last night?" Kitty asked with a smile.

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

"Lance told me that you came over last night and you and Pietro spent almost two hours in his room talking." Kitty explained as she dragged me through the crowd of students. When we reached the table again I sat down and stared at my hands for a minute.

"Pietro, can I ask you something?" I asked without even turning around to look at him.

"Sure, I actually wanted to ask you something too." He said as he slid off the table and sat beside me on the bench.

"Well, you can go first." I said biting my bottom lip a little.

"Well, umm, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me." He said looking over at me. Looking up at him I felt my heart stop beating for a second and a wide smile spread across my face.

"I'd like that." I said happily. As soon as I said that a grin spread across his face and he hugged me tightly. With a smile I hugged back. When the bell rang we walked to biology class together and sat together. As we sat down I remembered what had happened in first period yesterday and looked over at Pietro.

"How's your hand doing?" I asked.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine." He said looking down at the bandage on his hand. For the rest of the class we were quiet and attentive, but occasionally I would catch him staring at me. I barely even heard the bell ring at the end of the period and slowly stood up. Pietro walked me to my next class where we had to go our separate ways. I couldn't help but think about him for the entire period and when the bell rang I quickly ran out the door. Pietro met me right outside my class and we headed to the gym. After changing into my gym uniform I walked toward the bleachers where Pietro was sitting with Kitty, Jean, and his friends. Just like the day before I was stopped by the blonde girl and her friend.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Pietro. Who the hell do you think you are anyways?" She said snidely.

"I should be the one asking you that. Don't act like you own him. I'm his girlfriend and if you keep being such a snobby bitch I will beat the living crap out of you." I said sharply before pushing past them and walking the rest of the way to the bleachers.

"What did those girls want?" Jean asked as I sat down beside Pietro.

"Nothing, they were just being annoying." I said as I leaned my head against Pietro's shoulder. With a warm smile he put his arm around me and pulled me a little closer to him. Even though I was ticked off about the blonde girl I couldn't help but smile. Looking up at him I could feel my face heat up a little and I knew I was blushing.

"Kale, you're blushing again." He said softly as he lifted my chin a little and gently kissed me. For a moment I was frozen in place and couldn't think.

"What is it?" He asked when I didn't respond to the kiss. Reaching up I gently touched my lips.

"That was my first kiss." I said with a smile.


End file.
